Of Demons And Contracts
by PurpleCielo1117
Summary: A tall male looked down at the small boy in front of him. Onyx eyes met brown ones. "Is it you who summoned me, brat?" The man parted his lips and said in a husky voice. Deep yet smoothing. "Y-Yes." The brunette answered timidly. He frowned. "I'm leaving." "W-Wait! Don't go! H-Help me!" "Help you? What will you offer me then?" Yaoi Allx27.R27. Demon!Characters. Human!Tsuna. Semi AU
1. Prologue

**Title : Of Demons And Contracts.  
><strong>

**Summary : A tall male looked down at the small boy in front of him. Onyx eyes met brown ones. "Is it you who summoned me, brat?" The man parted his lips and said in a husky voice. Deep yet smoothing. "Y-Yes." The brunette answered timidly. He frowned. "I'm leaving." "W-Wait! Don't go! H-Help me!" "Help you? What will you offer me then?" Warning : Yaoi, OOC. Allx27. Ends with R27. Demon!Characters. Human!Tsuna. Semi-AU. Still contains mafia and flames.  
><strong>

**Warning : Yaoi/BL/BoyXBoy. OOC.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! KHR! belongs to its rightful owner, Akira Amano.**

**Rating : T.  
><strong>

**A/N : Thanks for clicking into this story! I hope you'll enjoy this and don't forget to leave a review! ;)**

**This chapter is beta-ed by MeikoKuran999.**

* * *

><p><em>~Prologue~<em>

Red. Everything was red. All he could see was the vibrant and staining color of red. The metallic, coppery, crimson red color. That flowed out around him everywhere and stained everything around him including himself.

He soon came to realize that it was blood. The strong, putrid smell of iron made him scrunch up his face in disgust. The small was so overwhelming that he couldn't stand the rotten and sick smell, but it was everywhere and even if he moved he wouldn't be able to escape it as it clung to his skin and cloths. Yet even with the current situation the smell wasn't his top priority now.

He could hear screams. Deafening screams and shrieks pierced his ears painfully. His eyes widened at the screams. It was horrible.

He stood up abruptly and started running as fast as his legs could carry him.

Running was the only thing he could do.

But where could he run to? Who could he run to?

Everyone was dead. They were no longer moving. They were no longer breathing. They were all covered in putrid and straining red.

He stumbled down to the ground in agony as his vision was blurred by his tears. He was lost. He was helpless. He was terrified.

He was going to die.

He stood up only for his trembling legs to fail him as he collapsed once again; he stared them as his eyes widened.

He was warning himself in his head as he heard them coming towards him. All of them were carrying weapons that dripped blood. Dripping the precious life energy that they had taken away from the ones he loved.

He took a deep breath and calmed his violently thumping heart down. He bit his thumb and a few drops of blood hit the ground.

He closed his eyes and began to mumble many words, sentence after sentence continued to escape his mouth in a low and shaking voice. When he was done, a blinding light engulfed all that was around him. It was so bright that he had no choice but to close his eyes tightly.

When the lights slowly began to dim he opened his eyes revealing brown orbs that were filled with despair. Yet in those eyes there was still a slight glint of hope. What else was there left for him to do but hope?

He gasped when the light faded fully. In front of him was a tall male in black with an unpleasant and annoyed smirk on his face. The man turned around and looked down at him. It sent shivers down his spine. His face paled and he didn't even realize that he was holding his breath.

Was the man an angel or a demon?

He wasn't sure.

* * *

><p><strong>End of the prologue. Thanks for reading!<strong>

**I hope you like it and please review! Updates might be slow because I have yet to think and type up the next chapter.  
><strong>

**~PurpleCielo1117**

***Edit on 1/5/15* Uploaded the beta-ed version.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! KHR! belongs to its rightful owner, Akira Amano.**

**A/N : OMG you guys! I seriously wasn't expecting this! 47 follows, 65 favorites and 7 reviews just for a prologue?! I'm overjoyed! Thanks everyone! **

**And a big thank you to twilightserius, kingillusion27, Senji Ouki, Natsu Yuuki, treavellergirl, AkazukinXIII, and Guest for reviewing!  
><strong>

**Sorry for letting you all wait! Editing this is really hard since I made too many mistakes but thankfully my beta-reader did a great job! (Thank you!) So without further ado, here's chapter 1! :D**

**This chapter is beta-ed by DarkIceAngelFlare.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Chapter 1~<strong>_

_Italy, Sicily_

"Tsu-kun, can you get dressed by yourself? Mama is busy now!" A brunette yelled from her room, hoping her voice could reach her son. "Your set of clothes is on your bed!"

"Hai Okaa-san!" Tsuna yelled back and stood up from the spot he was sitting at. Putting down the blocks he was playing with, he ran to his room, knowing that walking with his short legs will take some time. Climbing up the stairs for his age was slightly tiring so the brunet took some time before reaching his room. Turning the door knob that was higher than him, Tsuna finally made his way back to his room. Glancing around and finally finding the set of clothes, he wonders off into the toilet to get changed.

Meanwhile at another room, two adults were rushing.

"Dear! Are you done?" Nana asked her husband while she looked through her own closet, choosing the clothes she was going to put on for today. She wanted to simply choose one yet she reminded herself not to be too hasty.

"Not yet!" Iemitsu answered. "Have you seen my suit?" He asked back as he started buttoning his shirt.

"I think it's in the second drawer of your closet!" Nana took out a light pink dress and said.

"Found it! Thanks!"

And soon they were both dressed and their room's door creaked open, revealing their petite son. Nana and Iemitsu both stopped whatever they were doing and looked down at him. Tsuna smiled at them brightly and said proudly. "I'm done!" His smile was so bright it melted the adults' tiredness and anxiousness away.

It was silent for awhile as no one spoke or moved. The one who broke the silence was the brunette.

Seeing that Tsuna managed to mess the buttons up, Nana shakes her head and giggled lightly. Iemitsu chuckled loudly and Tsuna glances up at both of them, confused.

The only thing Tsuna wore right was his black blazer, other than, his tie, his shirt, his collar; everything was messed up.

Nana knelt down and started fixing it for him. She then lifts his collar up and ties the tie around his neck. Lastly she put on the black blazer for him and flashed a bright smile at Tsuna.

"Okay, all done!" Nana announced. "We can go now!"

"Where are we going today, Okaa-san?" Tsuna asked and looked at her with his innocent and curious eyes.

"Tsu-kun is so cute!" She hugged him tightly and exclaimed happily.

"Okaa-san...Can't breathe..." Tsuna mumbled hardly.

"Gomen ne!" Nana loosened her grip on Tsuna and smiled at him. "We're going to visit your grandpa today!"

"Grandpa? That means I get to play with Federico-nii, Massimo-nii, Enrico-nii and Xanxus-nii!" A smile lit up his face and his eyes sparkled.

"Yup! So let's go now! We're going to be late!" Iemitsu picked him up after ruffling his messy brown hair, earning a pout from his son.

* * *

><p>"Grandpa!" Tsuna ran towards the aged man with a smile so bright it could melt even the coldest heart in the world. The brunet stretched out both of his hands, attempting to hug him.<p>

"Tsunayoshi-kun." The old man returned a smile at the brunet. It wasn't as bright as Tsuna's but it was gentle. He squat down to match his height and accepted his hug.

"It's nice to see you, grandpa!" Tsuna giggled and looked up at the elder male. He was in his grandfather's arms now, warm and safe.

"It's nice to see you too, Tsunayoshi-kun." Timoteo said in a low and gentle voice and it smoothed Tsuna's nervousness of coming to such a large mansion. Even though it wasn't the first time he came, everything was huge to him and it scared the petite brunet a little.

"Didn't I tell you to just call me Tsuna, Grandpa?" The brunet pouted at him and Timoteo chuckled at his cute behavior. Their hug ended and he was once again picked up by Iemitsu.

"I like to call you Tsunayoshi more." Timoteo explained as he stood up.

"Well...Okay then! As long as you're happy!" Tsuna grinned at Timoteo before turning towards his father."Otou-san, can I go find Federico-nii, Massimo-nii, Enrico-nii and Xanxus-nii?" He turned to his father and asked for his permission.

"Sure!" Iemitsu nodded as he let him down and patted his head."Go on! Be back in two hours, okay?"

Tsuna gave him an 'OK' sign and bid his goodbyes politely at all of them before running off.

"Ahh~ My Tuna is so cute! Don't you think so, Nono?" Iemitsu said after his son was out of sight.

Nana and Timoteo chuckled lightly at Iemitsu's usual antics. Who could have thought he'd end up becoming such a caring and doting father?

"Thank you for coming, Iemitsu and Nana." Timoteo smiled at the both them as he made his way to the couch and gestured for them to sit too.

"It's fine, Nono." Iemitsu said. "But is there anything you need to talk about?" Iemitsu's eyes grew serious and his expression was no longer cheerful. He could sense it with his Hyper Intuition. Something's wrong and he won't be liking it.

"It's about your son, Tsunayoshi-kun." Timoteo said as he furrowed his eyebrow.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Tsuna's side~<strong>_

Huge. Gigantic. Enormous.

That was how Tsuna would describe the mansion as. It was tiring just to get from one place to another. He sighed and stopped running. He was panting like there was no tomorrow and he wasn't even halfway there. He was used to it, since he had always took a long time, but it was weird how he was panting more than usual today. His face was always more flushed than usual which wasn't normal.

Wiping a few drops of sweats from his forehead and taking in a few deep breath, he started running again.

Running and running, his heart started to pound to the beat of his feet racing over the hard ground. Sweat beaded his forehead once again, causing his brown hair to cling to it. Turning to a corner, Tsuna could only see black before slamming into something hard. He stumbled backwards and landed on his butt.

Tsuna whined at the pain he felt. He knew he must had bumped into someone. When Tsuna slowly opened his eyes, he saw three pairs of legs. It wasn't just someone, it was them.

Rubbing his nose, he looked up and his face lit up immediately, forgetting about the pain he felt just seconds ago. "Federico-nii! Massimo-nii! Enrico-nii!"

"Tsuna-kun!"

"Tsuna!"

"Tsunayoshi-kun!"

"Are you okay?" The three of them chorused together.

"I'm fine!" Tsuna got up with Enrico's help. "Thank you!"

"You shouldn't run when you're turning to a corner, Tsuna-kun. You're going to get yourself hurt. See?" Enrico squat down to check for his injuries and found a small scratch on his knee.

"It's okay! It doesn't hurt!" Tsuna reassured Enrico. "Don't worry about it, Enrico-nii!"

"That's right, relax a bit Enrico! Tsunayoshi-kun is just fine!" Federico grinned at his younger brother. "Don't be such a worry-wart!"

"I'm just worried! Do you know that his wounds could be infected? If it's infected it'll result in-" Enrico started explaining to them.

"Thanks for worrying!" Tsuna stood on his toes and gave him a small peck on his cheeks. It successfully cut the male short from what he wanted to say. Enrico remained silent and bend down slightly to return the greeting.

"Ehhh~ Where's mine, Tsuna~~~?" Massimo whined. The brunet then gave the other two male their greetings as well. But Tsuna had purposely ignored Massimo and proceed with Federico first, earning another whine from Massimo.

After they were done with their greetings, Tsuna glances around as he patted the dust off his suit that was now slightly drenched in his sweat. "Where's Xanxus-nii?" He asked.

"Always looking for him first, huh? I'm in front of you and you're looking for Xanxus? I'm deeply hurt Tsuna!" Massimo said as he clenched his heart and feigned sadness.

Tsuna chuckled, not falling for Massimo's trick. "Sorry Massimo-nii! It's just I didn't see Xanxus-nii around!" But being the kind child he always is, he still apologized.

"Okay, okay, I'm just joking around! Xanxus is at his own room again." Massimo said.

"Can we all go see him now?" Tsuna suggested.

"If you want to." Enrico said and glances at his two other brothers, asking whether they want to at which they both nodded at him. "Let's go then."

"Wait, Tsunayoshi-kun." Federico squat down and offered to piggyback Tsuna because he was looking very exhausted.

The brunet blinked a few times before getting on his back. "Thank you very much!" He grinned.

* * *

><p>Silence dawned before before them and no one spoke to break it. It was utterly silent and the three of them were all deep in thought. Nana and Iemitsu frowned. They had known Timoteo for a long time. He never jokes nor do he takes things too seriously. And from his tone, they both knew that whatever he had wanted to say is bad. Very very bad.<p>

"...What do you mean by that, Nono?" Iemitsu hardly squeezed out the words and broke the silence.

"I have been sensing Sky flames since yesterday," Nono said. "And it was the purest Sky flame I have ever sense. It could match even mine."

"Are you saying that my son is the owner of that flame?" Iemitsu's asked with his voice slightly raised. He wasn't stupid, even he could guess it.

"...Yes." Nono said. "And by the way of it, the flames are harmful for a five-year-old child like Tsunayoshi-kun. And I'm afraid he might not be able to control it yet." He further explained.

Nana's pale face slackened; her brow furrowed and she bit her lips.

Iemitsu started sweating profusely and his eyebrows were furrowed as tight as his wife's.

Their expressions were undeniably that of a worried one.

"Then what will happen?" Iemitsu asked impatiently.

"At the worst case, he might get exhausted from the flame draining his life energy and...dies." Nono said the last part in a lower voice.

"T-That can't be!" Iemitsu stood up abruptly.

"M-My Tsu-kun i-is going to d-die...?" Nana said with quivering lips and her voice was shaky and low.

"Please calm down, both of you!" Nono said anxiously.

"How am I going to stay calm when you're telling me my son is going to die?!" Iemitsu yelled as he shook Timoteo's shoulders.

"Ie-Iemitsu! There's still a way for him to live!" Timoteo tried to calm the blonde man down.

"A way...?" Iemitsu stopped shaking him and asked with a desperate way. There was still hope?

"...Yes." Timoteo coughed a few times. "By sealing away his flames away."

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>~Tsuna's Side~<strong>_

_*Knock Knock*_

_._

_._

_._

_*Knock Knock*_

_._

_._

_._

_*Knock Knock*_

_._

_._

_._

"Get lost trash!" A yell rang from inside of the room.

"Xanxus-nii~" Tsuna knocked again and said.

"..." It was silent again.

"Can I come in?" Tsuna asked politely. There was no answer at all but Tsuna knows that he was now allowed to go in. Turning the cold door knob, the door creaked open, revealing the inside of the room. Peeking slowly at the inside of the room, Tsuna saw a 10 year old raven sitting on his chair, reading a book. He made his way towards him and climbed up the other chair, taking a seat before looking at what the raven was doing.

"...Guns?" Tsuna mumbled as he saw the pictures on the book.

"What are you doing here?" Xanxus asked.

"I came with Papa and Mama to visit!" Tsuna said. "Ne, Xanxus-nii, do you want to play?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Come on!" Tsuna tugged on his shirt and begged with his puppy eyes. Xanxus stood up and glared at him. "What do you want to play then?"

"Um~" Tsuna hesitated. "Hide and seek?" The others smiled and nodded in agreement so Tsuna looked back at Xanxus.

"Hn."

"I'll be 'it' then!" Tsuna suggested as he jump off the chair. But the brunet totally didn't expect not to land properly with his feet, everything suddenly went blurry and he stumbled down to the ground. Everything went blurry and he couldn't breathe. He was panting hard and it hurts. Everything hurts. Breathing is painful. His chest hurts.

"Tsu...na-!" "...shi-kun-!"

It was slowly becoming silent. He couldn't hear anything and he closed his eyes, concentrating on breathing. It wasn't getting any better, it was getting worse and worse. It was like he couldn't breathe. He felt himself carried all of a sudden but pay no mind to it because all he could think of now is to breathe.

* * *

><p>"Sealing...?" Iemitsu blinked a few times, confused at first. "Then do it!"<p>

"But by doing that, Tsunayoshi-kun will..." He trailed off, not sure whether to continue or not.

"Will what?!" Iemitsu's patience was at the verge of disappearing.

"It's just...we will never know when his flames will be out of control again. And when that happens, his flames will consume him from the inside out. He will lose his consciousness and his flames will ends up killing those near to him. It will bring him great pain and sufferings. But he will not die after his flames die out."

"T-That's..."

"But at least Tsu-kun won't die, right?!" Nana asked desperately. All she wanted was his son to be safe. To live. She will do _anything_ just to keep his son safe.

"That is correct." Nono answered solemnly. "But even after the outburst of the flames, even I can't be entirely sure that it will not happen again. It might happen again and again."

It was the familiar silence that dawned upon them again. But this time it was a lot more unpleasant. Every second that passes tugs on the heart of Iemitsu and Nana. Their hearts ached badly and they felt utterly hopeless and helpless. Their minds are slowly going blank and there was only one thought that occur. Why?

With her quivering lips, she squeezed out the words. "..W-Why Iemitsu? Why do our son has such a life? Such a fate awaiting him? He will be suffering when he grows up! And without us too...Why. Why can't we all live like a normal, family? A happy family?"

"Nana..." Iemitsu went back to her side and hugged her tightly, giving her the support she needed the most now.

"But after the sealing, you have to isolate have to put him somewhere else, where no one can reach. Because you will never know when his flames will go out of control. the only way is to isolate him." Timoteo said with pain in his eyes. As his grandfather, he couldn't bear seeing his dear grandchild being treated this way. "And it is best if you do not go and visit him because you won't know when his flames will go out of control again."

"...No. I will stay with him. Until the very last second. If I can't share his sufferings in the future, at the very least I will not leave his side until the day comes." Nana finally voiced out after being silent for a long time.

"But Nana, i-if he knows he's the one who killed us, h-he can't withstand that! W-we will just isolate him and wait until his flames goes out of control. When that ends we will live a normal life again!" Iemitsu was surprised by his wife's plan. It was shocking that she decided on something like that. He was confused and blurted out everything without thinking.

"No, Iemitsu. We will never know if his flames will goes out of control again. If it happens countless times throughout his life, don't tell me you plan to isolate him for his whole life?!" Nana asked. "He will be alone that way, for his entire life, trapped in a place where no one is there for him. I can't do this. No. I don't want to see my son being treated that way!" Nana shook her head as a few drops of tears fell from her eyes. But she quickly wiped them away. "I, as his mother, will stay with him until the very last moment. I'll see his growth, love him until the day I breathe out my last breath, even if it's just for a short period of time. " Nana said with eyes full of determination that Iemitsu had never seen in his wife before.

"Nana...Okay. If that's what you want, I'll do it. We'll both do it together. I too will not let you two suffer on your own." Iemitsu said. "But still...If he knows that he's the one who killed us, what should we do then?"

"It's fine. Nono. I'll count on you for this, is that fine? Tell Tsu-kun that it wasn't him. It was a bunch of assassins that came and killed us all."

"If that is what you wishes for, I'll do it." Timoteo nodded. "Th-"

_*Bang*_

A loud thud echoed throughout the room. The three grown ups looked at the door where the sound came from. It was Xanxus and the others.

"Xan-" Timoteo looked at them with slightly widened eyes. But when he caught a glimpse of the brunet that was on Federico's back, he widened his eyes even more and stood up abruptly.

"Tsuna!" Iemitsu ran over towards his son and squat down to see how his son was.

Tsuna was pale. He was panting and he wasn't responding to his calls.

Iemitsu was getting more and more anxious as every second passes by.

"Put him down first, Federico!" Timoteo ordered. Federico nodded and let the brunet down at the couch.

Everyone's gaze was glued on the brunet. It was worrying and they didn't know what to do. Federico, being the eldest among the children gave them a brief explanation of what happened.

"N-Nono...a-are the flames getting out of control...now?" Iemitsu looked at him with hopeless eyes. He was hoping it couldn't be real. It was just a fever, isn't it? That must be it. It can't be happening so fast-

"Yes." But the words that came out from his mouth shattered the glint of hope in Iemitsu's eyes.

"What does that mean, father?" Federico asked.

"Federico. I want you and your brothers to go back to your room." Timoteo said.

"Bu-"

"Go." Timoteo's tone was firm and unwavering. They had no choice but to listen.

When the children were out of sight, Timoteo turned towards Iemitsu and asked. "So have you two decided on it yet?"

They both nodded as their grip on each other tightened.

Nono went over to Tsuna and closed his eyes. A small fire was lighted on his fingertip. It was orange and bright. He opened his eyes again and put his finger on his forehead.

The flame slowly disappeared and the panting stopped. Timoteo stood up and wipe a drop of sweat on his forehead. It drained quite some amount of his flames to do the sealing.

"It's done. He will be fine for now." He announced. Iemitsu and Nana both flinched at the words 'For now'.

"...Thank you Nono..." Nana said.

* * *

><p>By the time Tsuna woke up, they were back at home and it was already evening. Tsuna had no memories of the day and was once again cheerful like his usual self. His parents looked at him with eyes filled with mixed emotions. Should they be happy or should they be worried? The day will come anytime. The day where they will need to part with their child. Their precious precious child.<p>

But for now, they will do everything to compensate the time they couldn't be with him in the future. They will spend all their time with him. They will teach him about everything. They will love him more and more. They will protect him.

Until the day comes.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Here's everyone's age and characteristics btw!<strong>

**Tsuna - 5.**

**Xanxus - 7.**

**Massimo - Naughty, cheerful. Youngest. 8  
><strong>

**Enrico - Serious person. Slightly cold. Middle. 10**

**Federico - Warm and dependable. Oldest. 14  
><strong>

**Please leave a review and let me know your thoughts! Next chapter will probably be related to the prologue! So...Monsters will be appearing~~  
><strong>

****And to all my readers for my other fics, I created a page to keep you all updated so you might want to visit it! The link's on my profile!****

**~PurpleCielo1117**


End file.
